


One x Three || Did you miss him?

by JustyAly



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their stories were not a lot of fun, understanding or caring.<br/>But they had a history. And now there were only regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One x Three || Did you miss him?




End file.
